1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a high pressure hose having a new structure capable of withstanding a high pressure and being easy to use.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a high pressure hose used for transferring a high pressure gas or a liquid includes a hose main body 1 constituted of a flexible synthetic resin, a reinforcing layer 2 constituted by weaving high strength fibers to surround an outer surface of the hose main body 1, and a coating layer 3 stacked to surround an outer surface of the reinforcing layer 2, and is formed to prevent the hose main body 1 from being damaged by a high pressure gas or a liquid flowing through an inside of the hose main body 1.
Here, generally, the reinforcing layer 2 is constituted by weaving high strength organic fibers, that is, aramid fibers.
Since the structures of high pressure hoses are disclosed in detail in several prior documents such as Korea Patent No. 10-0264748, or Korea Patent No. 10-0655096, a detailed description is omitted.
Meanwhile, a high pressure hose capable of withstanding a much higher pressure than a conventional high pressure hose has become necessary recently.
Thus, in the above necessary high pressure hose, even though high pressure hoses having new structures in which the strength thereof is improved by several layers of the reinforcing layer 2 and the coating layer 3 being overlapped have been developed, there is a problem in which the high pressure hose is too stiff to be bent as the strength thereof is increased.
That is, since the reinforcing layer 2 is constituted by weaving aramid fibers, the elasticity or the flexibility thereof is decreased. Thus, there is a problem in which the elasticity or the flexibility of an entire high pressure hose is decreased when several layers of the reinforcing layer 2 are overlapped.
Thus, a new method to overcome this problem is needed.